ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror of Samsara
Tamper with karma Passage through the reincarnation cycle Transmigration Cause time to flow in reverse Keep memories after reincarnation (Not Always) Merge items into the body after reincarnation (Exceptional case)|current_owner = Yun Che|previous_owners = Demon Emperor Family Yun Family (Guardian) Heavenly Handle Yun Clan|image1 = MoS Manhua.png}}Seventh among the seven mysterious heavenly treasures. Although ranked last among the heavenly treasures, its power is the most mysterious of all. Can pass through the cycle of rebirth and distort cause and effect, the time and conditions for its activation are unknown. After every use, it’ll enter in hibernation for 20 years. Yun Che got it from his birth parents while they were trying to escape from Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. How he obtained it during his life on the Azure Cloud Continent is unknown. From what Jasmine has said that everybody that has owned the Mirror of Samsara in the past has never figured out how to activate it, while Yun Che has unknowingly used it on two different occasions. Appearance The pendant appeared to be made of silver and could be opened to reveal a bright and clean mirror on each side . History During the era of the gods, it was the only heavenly treasure that had records and rumors about it, but never appeared even once. It appeared on Blue Pole Star 10,000 years ago after the 2nd Patriarch of the Heavenly Handle Yun Clan fled from the Northern Divine Region and landed on Blue Pole Star, it was later given to the first generation demon emperor. Later, it was passed to Yun Che. When in his possession, it inexplicably activated its power of rebirth twice. Currently in hibernation. Possible Capabilities Capabilities that the Mirror of Samsara may have but because there is not enough information, they may not be there. *Sentience ** The Mirror may have sentience because on a couple of occasions it has glimmered after something that could happen in the future is said. ** It has automatically been used to reincarnate Yun Che on a couple of occasions without his prior knowledge. * Manipulate destiny ** Always make the destiny turn in favor of its owner Usage Requirements * Cool off period of twenty years * Unknown activation method Known Uses * When Yun Che was killed with Murdering Heart Powder and reincarnated onto the Azure Cloud Continent. * When Yun Che committed suicide during his life on the Azure Cloud Continent and reincarnated back into his first life's body with his previous memories. Trivia * The Mirror of Samsara is the only Heavenly Profound Treasure who can't fuse with another Heavenly Profound Treasure. * Thanks to the Mirror of Samsara, the Sky Poison Pearl was merged into Yun Che's left hand after being reincarnated. * The Mirror of Samsara already blinked twice: after Jasmine said that Yun Che would surely die for a woman and when Yun Che was training the World Ode of the Phoenix. Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations Primordial Seal of Life & Death Eternal Heaven Pearl Sky Poison Pearl World Piercer Mirror of Samsara|header = Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures}} es:Espejo de Samsara Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure Category:Primal Chaos Dimension